Home is where you are
by asteradeia
Summary: The Androids have finally won. No one noticed Connor try to kill their leader. But He cannot allow himself to hurt the ones he cares about. Guilt ridden and scared he leaves. But a strange suicide happens at the "New Jericho" and they ask him to investigate. Hank is a Loving dad and proud of it! How did i fit this much angst? I don't understand what happened (Connor x Markus later)
1. Chapter 1: Missed

This is my first fanfic lad! Whoop whoop! i love this fandom so much and i don't think i'll ever get over the beauty that is Connor/Bryan dechart. Both are such Wholesome beans 3

 _ **Markus's POV :**_

It had been a long tedious battle but finally after singing the humans backed down allowing the Deviants to finally relax. Abet only a little bit. There was still so much to be done. They weren't completely out of the water yet. They were still in danger.

But Markus took any victory he could take. So many lives had been lost and he wouldn't stop until they were all free and happy.

After what he hoped was inspiring speech he went to his inner circle of friends. But noticed one of the key reasons they won was no longer with them.

"Where's Connor?" he said concerned.

The others shrugged and glanced around just realising he wasn't among. The "deviant" hunter was gone.

"He probably just needed to get some air or something." Simon's calm voice normally calmed his nerves but this time it had little effect.

Couldn't help the frown forming on his face even with all the cheering.

Focusing on negotiating with the government and securing a place for them to live was vital right now. But he had hoped everyone would be here, he just wished Connor had told him where he was going. Connor seemed kind of lost last time he saw the Ex deviant hunter and that made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Markus could tell Connor wasn't adjusting to being a deviant as well as all the others were. Sighing he received a call from the local authorities.

He'd worry about his friend later, right now there was work to do.

First things first they needed a place to call Home.

 _ **Connors POV :**_

Connor walked the streets alone, he could slightly hear the cheering from the deviants but he was too troubled to pay much attention.

He had almost killed Markus! The first person to trust him so easily even knowing all he's done to hurt their cause. Even knowing what a monster he is. But Markus was too trusting and Amanda had been able to take control. This proved to Connor that he didn't belong with them, he needed to stay away. He was still a machine, a heartless android who can never be free.

There was no where he could go. But unknowing his legs moved. He could go to hanks, but that was the other side of the city. He had no way to go that far unless he walked. And he was surprised to find he was feeling weak. Which didn't make sense since he shouldn't feel tiredness he wasn't alive.

He didn't really know where he was going until he got there. And to his surprise not only had he walked to Hanks favourite Takeaway but there was also a familiar silhouette. Connor walked over to the man.

The Hank turned around hearing his footsteps.

Guilt still plagued Connor's mind but seeing Hank notice him and then smile his way seemed to lighten the burden. And he couldn't help returning the gesture wholeheartedly.

Hank approached him and Connor didn't know what he was doing until he felt arms wrap around him.

Hank was hugging him. Frozen momentary, he had not anticipated this greeting. It was then he realised how much he had missed the grumpy man. Holding him back tightly he buried his head in his jacket taking a deep breath. His smell receptors identifying Alcohol, cologne and the soft earthy smell of sumo.

Hanks warmth making him feel for the first time like he was "home". He was content.

They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence. The storm was still for once just like the streets.

Hank pulled back and coughed awkwardly. "I'm glad to see ya, kid. I thought your metal ass might be face down in a gutter somewhere."

Connor smirked "so you were worried about me?"

He got a weak glare and a "Fuck you, ya stupid android." Connor smiled, this was nice.

"Come on lets head home, I'm sure sumo will be happy to have ya back". Gesturing to his car across the street.

Connor's mind was racing. Wait so Hank was inviting him back to his house. But he didn't deserve this kindness. He had murdered so many people tonight almost killed Markus and ended the cause. It was a surprise the media hadn't used him killing those men in the Cyberlife tower against them. Maybe they didn't know about it yet or maybe Cyberlife was covering it up to save some face.

"Wait what, home?"

Hank stopped and stared at him. "You're coming back with me, right?.. Or do you have somewhere else to go?"

Stay? Hank was offering a place to stay. This warmed Connors heart.

"No…no I don't". Living with the others wasn't even a choice.

"Well come on then, I'm freezing my balls off"

Staying silent he followed Hank. There was nowhere else for him to go and he couldn't deny that staying with Hank would be nice?

Hank could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't lose control. And Connor in turn could make sure Hank looked after his health. Take sumo for walks, download some cooking recipes so he could cook for him and maybe garden. After everything he went through it would be a great change of pace to have a more "domesticated" life.

"What you smiling at?" Connor was awoken by Hanks voice. He was unaware he was Smiling. Thinking of why he was happy he settled on. "I am just glad the war is over." Hank sighed.

Getting in the car. They put on their seatbelts. And Hank pulled onto the road.

"It's not over yet. This is just the calm before the storm." That sounded accurate to Connor as there was still so much to do. He felt guilty that he wasn't going to be there to help. But at least this way he could not be a danger to everyone.

Connor watched the snow fall through his window. They made their way home in a comfortable silence. Both exhausted from the hectic day.

Connor rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. Trying not to think about anything for once. He felt emotionally drained.

He hadn't realised he had fallen into standby mode until Hank shook his shoulder.

"Come on kid let's get ya inside."

Connors systems weren't completely online which was unprecedented and confused him completely. While scanning his systems to check for abnormalities Hank had walked around and opened his door.

Connor tilted his head at him but Hank just put his arm around his shoulder and helped him up.

"Come on it's been a long day, you must be exhausted."

"Machines don't have stamina". Hank gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah well you look like shit, and ya literally fell asleep on the way home, which I didn't even knew you could do by the way."

Connor's eyebrows knitted. "I was on standby not asleep…."

"What's the difference?" Hank struggled to open the door.

Connor opened his mouth to reply but shut it again. What was the difference? Hank had a point. They were both the same process, going offline to conserve energy and mind power. He was glad he knew someone like Hank. Someone who didn't care about Logic and statistics when it came to differencing Androids and humans.

Markus and the others had fought for weeks for Androids to be considered "Human" and were still fighting. Something as simple as sleep was a good example of their similarities.

Hank didn't let him walk on his own into the house. Which Connor was glad for cause his vision was blurring? Hank keeping his grip around him until Connor was on the bed. Sitting him down and taking his shoes off.

Connor tried to look at him "This is your bed". Hank pushed him till he was lying down.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

Hank tucked him in and Connor found himself automatically closing his eyes.

 _Standby mode imminent in 20:00 seconds_

The warning flashed in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't worried that his system was forcing him into standby mode though.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He mumbled. Feeling the bed dip slightly beside him and a hand smoothing back his hair.

"I'll survive stop worrying." Hank said gently. Connor sighed happily burying himself under the covers.

"I missed you, Hank." The hand in his hair stilled for a moment.

Just before he fell asleep he heard.

"I missed you too son"

 _ **Notes :**_

Constructive criticism is appreciated! 3 I really want to improve my writing and it would mean alot. I find it hard to proofread and look at what i write with no bias. (Cause i hate everything i write xD)

Hope ya enjoyed the ride anyways!


	2. Chapter 2 :Okay

_Crying incoming beware! :O_

 _ **Connor's POV**_

Connor was surrounded by softness. He felt safe and comfy. Not wanting to move he allowed himself to stay wherever he was for exactly 3 more minutes.

Finally checking his internal clock he jumped up.

It was 9:46 pm. He was late.

Scanning around for his jacket. When did Hank get that off?

Wait? Blinking he realised he was in his partners house. Where is Hank? Getting up he glanced at his shoes scattered on the floor. He didn't feel like putting them on. He had no job to report to.

Getting up he decided to put "Locate Hank" under Current Task.

Putting his Jacket back on. Memories from last night was coming back full force as he began for the door.

 _Him infiltrating Cyber life and "waking" up all the androids._

 _Leading the army to meet Markus._

 _Markus giving a speech._

Wait why couldn't he remember the speech? He paused.

Something bad happened. Something that stopped him from listening. Oh Amanda…

 _Amanda taking control and taking out his gun_

 _Him crawling to exit his programme_

 _Walking quietly offstage_

Meeting up with Hank.

Connor walked out of the bedroom.

Smiling when he heard Hanks heavy breathing coming from the Sofa. Going over, he felt bad for making the older man sleep in such an uncomfortable position. His head was off the couch and he had a small blanket that wasn't covering him at all.

Hearing a soft patter he spotted Sumo walking over to him. Wagging his tail wildly. Connor leaned down and gave him a hug. Petting him enthusiastically. He loved dogs especially the gentle giant that is Sumo.

Said dog followed him to the bedroom, Connor stole the blanket off the bed and moved back to the couch. Gently placing it over Hank and moving his head back over the armrest.

Connor finally looked around and didn't like what he saw. The state Hanks home was in was much worse than the last time he saw it. Beer bottles everywhere and takeout boxes. A slight smell lingering in the air.

Deciding he had nothing to do he might as well do something productive. He fed sumo and began cleaning the house. Avoiding the sitting room, where Hank was still sound asleep.

After an hour and a half the house was somewhat clean. Connor wasn't built to look after a house and such didn't have the resources to tell him what to do but he did his best. It was hard when he had to try and stay silent. Hovering was off the tables obviously. Still Connor was happy with himself. Hanks home was now slightly more respectable.

Having nothing else to do Connor sat down at the dining table staring ahead. There was not much he could to do until Hank woke up. Cleaning had distracted him but now he was alone with his thoughts. Fear coming back full force. His face not changing expression but his LED flashing Yellow. Is Amanda still in his coding? Could she still take control him? What could she make him do?

"You okay kid?" Connor jumped. Hank was leaning over the back of the couch eyeing him. How had he not noticed him get up?

"Yes…All my systems are functioning at full capacity". No Amanda couldn't still be there right? He had deleted her the moment he took control again. But that didn't calm him at all.

LED still flashing. His partner Frowned.

"That's not what I meant"

Connor blinked. "What did you mean?"

Hank sighed loudly "For fucks sake, give me a sec."

He got up pulling his pants up and moved to the kitchen. He wandered about making coffee. After a few moments of silence he situated himself next to the android and he warmed his hands on the mug.

"There's obviously something on your mind, what is it?" Hank eyed him and now Connor was overly aware that he was staring at his LED. It gave away his internal battle. It might be better if he removed it in the future.

"I..I" Connor didn't want to talk about it but there wasn't a way to avoid it. Hank had been nothing but caring. But there was a small part of him and thought Hank might be disappointed in him after finding out he was still a machine.

"I'm not free, I'm not like the others…" Connor surprised himself at how much emotion was in his voice. Hanks eyes dulled slightly at that and he took a sip of his drink.

"What makes you say that?" His voice was even but there was something hidden there. Connor couldn't deceiver what emotion it was. Anger? Frustration?

"There's a programme in my system, an AI named Amanda. She was the one I reported all my findings to" Hank looked at him confused.

"Like when you'd go all quiet and close your eyes? You were talking to her?"

"Yes, I would meet with her in my mind palace. In a Zen Garden Kamsiki designed himself."

"That shithead… So… she was in your head? Why was she even there?"

Connor nodded at him. "Cyberlife wished to get regular reports and follow the investigation closely. She was there to ensure I would complete my mission and regularly update them on any progress."

Hank frowned. "What would have happened if you weren't reporting or…getting further in the case?" Connor blinked surprised at that line of questioning. He hadn't expected that.

"I would have been required to return to Cyberlife to be analysed, deactivated and most likely replaced." Hanks hand tightened on his cup.

"You're a deviant now, why aren't you free from those assholes?" he growled.

"I thought I knew what my purpose was "Catch Deviants and understand what causes them to deviate"…But as it turns out that wasn't my primary mission." Connors voiced became quiet.

"I was created to deviate… Designed to join the revolution, and become part of the key players in their victory. Which I did succeed in….I was compromised from the beginning."

"What? Why? I don't get it." Hank was getting angry every second. Everything new he was learning about cyberlife was making him furious. They lied to him. They LIED to Connor.

It made him uncomfortable but Connor continued. "I was meant to join the rebellion and stand alongside Markus on the stage, while he gave a speech after the humans stood down." Connor reached into his pocket and took out his coin. He needed some distraction.

Both of them watched him spin and flip it between his hands.

"While on stage, Amanda summoned me to the zen garden. Unlike the other times it wasn't a request. I was forced to meet her." He blinked his eyes. "But it wasn't like before. It was almost impossible to see and move. There was a storm. It was so…different." Unconsciously he sped up his coin tricks.

"She told me I had succeeded in my mission and I should be proud. Tha-That she would resume control of me and accomplish in killing the deviant's leader. I had no control over my body. She reached into my pocket and took out my gun." His fingers Froze.

The coin fell and rolled under the fridge. He placed his hands together. "I could feel it. My body moving without my consent. She was going to shoot him" Connors voice broke. Connor stared at Hank. "She was going to Kill Markus. He was the first person to trust me and I would have shot him."

Hank moved forward and grasped his hands in his.

"Connor, It's okay-"

Connor continued "I didn't want to. I begged her to stop..but she didn't care." He frowned.

"I thought of her like a mentor. But she used me."

Connor registered his hands were shaking and how dry his mouth felt. How "human" he thought and let out a single bitter laugh. Just realising it was hard for him to see. Was his eyes watering too?

Hank suddenly moved forward on his chair and pulled Connor into a hug. Connor holding him back putting his head into Hanks top. The smells reminding him that he wasn't in the Garden or on the Podium holding a gun. He was safe. And so was everyone else.

"How did you stop her?" Hanks voice brought him back to reality. It was full of Worry but Connor found something else behind it. He was angry.

"I was able to find the Exit programme in my coding. Almost didn't make it in time… If I had been just a few moments later, Markus would be dead right now. I was so scared..I am so scared… I deleted her but…What if she takes control again?" Connor sobbed into Hank.

"I won't let her. I promise"

"I don't want to hurt anyone especially, What-what if she makes me hurt you-"

Hank shushed him. "You'd never hurt me... and besides I won't let her"

They stayed there until Connor stopped shaking.

Connor's LED stopped flashing and he pulled back. Giving a long sigh he looked at Hanks T-shirt, it was wet. He raised his hand and wiped his cheeks. There was water. He had been crying… He didn't know he could do that.

Hank coughed awkwardly and Connor saw that the older man also had been tearful.

Hank abruptly got up, surprising Connor and started pacing. Hands in fists along his sides. Connor stared off where his coin had gone.

"That bitch, those fuckers putting her in your head to fuck with you! I'll wring their necks, they're not-" Connor straightened interrupting him.

"No. It was my fault I should have anticipated they were-"

"No! No! Don't you dare place the blame on you" Hank went over to him and placed both his hands on Connors shoulders. "Listen Connor what they did to you…It was awful. No one and I mean No one should be afraid that they're going to be forced to kill someone they love" Connor flinched at kill.

Hank Softened "We're gonna figure this out okay, but no matter what, this is not your fault."

Connor had to keep blinking to try and stop himself from crying again. It was a losing battle.

"You understand Connor? This is on them. I don't know if she's still in your head but we're gonna find out." Connor nodded putting his head down. Hanks grip tightened slightly.

"And Connor I want you to remember you didn't hurt anyone. You said it yourself, you stopped it before anything could happen. Any guilt you have about what "could" have happened needs to go. Now." Connor stared at Hank.

Taking a deep breath Connor replied.

"You're right, Hank. Everyone is okay"

 _ **Notes:**_

 _I legit almost cried while writing this xD i don't know if it's cause i'm an emotional fool or i actually did something right xD I didn't mean for this chapter to be so sad xD_

 _Hope ya'll enjoy anyways!_


	3. Chapter 3: Creation

**Takes place in the future btw!**

 ** _Markus's POV_**

It had been a little over 2 weeks. Markus was glad to see that Humans were slowly starting to move back into the city. The evacuation lifted. Simon kept the media in touch with them and continuously giving updates. Finally people not fearing Androids as much. It had been hard, many humans were still furious for them wanting to be free. But fighting Hate with Love was beginning to work. And in time everyone would see them as equals and not slaves. And Markus was glad.

Their new Home was coming along great too. They had been given a 3 large abandoned apartment complexes. All located beside each other in the middle of Detroit. The buildings had not been in the best condition when they first moved in but slowly they were making it their own and improving it. All the rooms had been swatted in at some point in the past left it in a mess. But it didn't take long with all them working together to clean and fix it.

Since moving in Hundreds of androids had joined them and were now living with them. Some came and left just as quickly but Markus was happy they could still house anyone that needed it. With so many people to look after they now shared the burden of leadership between all of his friends. But they kept North away from anyone human or android that shared different view. It was safer for the universe.

Markus liked to walk around meeting as many people in the apartments as possible. It was one of the self-aliquoted jobs he took most seriously. Many would see it as pointless but it was important to him so he would do it. He liked seeing the good they were doing.

After doing his rounds and checking everything was in working order. He still had a few hours of free time before he needed to write reports. Contacting Cyberlife in what supplies they need, after many talks Cyberlife has agreed to make them spare parts and in the future when Androids got a wage they would begin to buy the goods themselves, for now it was free. Cyberlife was officially banned from making any new Android models and any old ones that were not activated yet had to be "woken" up by one of their council. This meant that any new androids would have the choice of what they wanted to do. They were alive and if it was up to him he wouldn't allow even one of them to be left behind.

Markus decided to paint for a while. His had an apartment on the top level walking up there was a task in its own. Everyone wanted to talk to him but he just wanted a moment of peace. Some time to himself. Politely saying hello but not stopping. Hopping up the flights of stairs, is fingers twitched to pick up a brush and create.

He reached his apartment and opened the door. He was one of the only people who got their own room. Simon and josh lived with him. It was nice returning to see his friends every night. North was just down the hall but she practically lived here always coming in unannounced. So it didn't even matter who lived where.

Markus made a beeline to his room. Everyone was out right now which was a nice change. He loved his friends but they were very intrusive and he wouldn't get a moment of quiet if they were about.

He grabbed a blank canvas and set up all his paints. Mixing a few absently while he thought about what to paint. Normally he'd let his hand just flow and leave his mind blank. But something stopped him. He had something on his mind. Someone would be more accurate. His mind wandering to try and find the source. Sad brown eyes entering his mind.

 _Connor_

Markus had tried contacting the android but barely received a reply back only getting one to let him know he was "safe". The deviant hunter was an enigma. Heartlessly coming to arrest him/kill him and then full heartily joining their cause. Freeing thousands of android and then disappearing without a trace. All in the same night no less.

Markus sighed. He had hoped they had become friends but maybe that wasn't true. Maybe only Markus thought that. He briefly wondered if Connor had something important to do which is why he walked away. Maybe he left because he didn't want to stay. Or maybe he didn't feel he could stay. That last thought made Markus sad, he wanted everyone to feel like they belong. Maybe he hadn't worked hard enough to make Connor feel welcome. He hoped one day he could right that.

Rolling his shoulders, he closed his eyes and let his brush move on its own. Mixing and blending colours.

After what felt like no time at all he stopped and slowly opened his eyes.

He should have been surprised but he wasn't. He had painted Connor. Well not everyone would identify it as the deviant hunter straight away but Markus knew, he knew that jacket. It was Connor sitting legs pulled close to his body and his arms hiding his face. His entire form small, a strange but not unnatural look. He was in the dark, no light source except for his barely visible LED reflecting red. Around him was grey stone bricks and rubble. Markus recognised it instantly.

 _The church_

It was the first place Markus talked to him after their confrontation in Jericho. Connor seemed so…lost. Alone and casted away from everyone in the church. Markus remembered Connor asking him to trust him and Markus found he couldn't say no. The others wouldn't understand but Markus could see the regret in his eyes, the pain he was going through. Connor offering to go wake up the androids in Cyberlife, it was a redemption mission, even if that was in the form of death. Markus hated that he didn't try and talk to him more let him know that he was valued, to make sure he came back. But all he said was "stay safe", at least that was enough. If Connor didn't succeed then there would have been only one outcome. Death. Their fight lost. Markus owed him so much. He saved them.

Markus had so many questions. Markus wanted to ask him what happened in the Cyberlife tower. If he was adjusting to being a deviant okay. What he wanted out of life. But hadn't got a chance. He hoped he'd see the new deviant again someday.

There was someone shouting his name outside but before he could question it his door burst open. And in emerged North looking a mess. He immediately felt like nothing good could come of this.

"Are you okay? North, what happened?" North stopped. Markus placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady.

She grabbed his arm and led him out.

"You have to see this"

Frowning Markus followed her obediently.

 ** _Conner's POV_**

Conner was currently lying on the couch with sumo over his stomach. He was happily petting the dog and waiting for hank to return from work. With the all the unrest in Detroit Hank had been made to work later and actually patrol the streets. Which he of course said was a "pain in the ass". Crime rates were at a peak and Connor was kind of disappointed he couldn't assist. But he had to remember he wasn't a part of the DPD anymore so he had to stay left behind. Boredom naturally ensured.

He had organised the entire house and made sure everything had a proper place, to Hanks horror. But with nothing to do in a house for so many days it was bound to happen. Plus Connor enjoyed messing with his partner. So after Hank had told him to "stop categorising the fucking soup cans" he continued. Connor liked to think of it as "keeping him young". But in reality it was just satisfying to annoy the older man.

So with everything perfect he lounged on the sofa in his new outfit. He had been wearing some of Hanks clothes until a few days ago. Hank brought him to the mall that day and made him pick out an excessive amount of clothes. Hank saying "Ya can't keep wearing my shit you need stuff of your own. Proves you're your own person." Connor had tried to reason with his housemate that he didn't need possessions but the man wouldn't take no for an answer. So here Connor was in a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a red baggy hoodie. He liked how comfy these were in comparison to his suit. It was very humanising. Only a human would wear something soft, machines didn't need to worry about such things.

Connor had watched quite a bit of television since the revolution. But he only watched cooking shows and some Television series. He enjoyed light hearted shows, where nothing really bad happened. He didn't like watching the news. He didn't see a need in knowing all the bad things in the world.

Turning on the Television he watched it absentmindedly. Focusing more on Sumos breathing.

He tried not to think about the past but it always creeped up on him when he least expected it. Making him wish he didn't exist. But so far things were good and he had no reason to be upset. Some of the deviants had tried to contact him. Simon and Markus asking if he was okay? And north asking him "where the fuck did you run off to?" He wasn't ready to see them again. Giving each only one short, vague answer and turning off his notifications.

Hank would be back in approximately 4 hours, if nothing happened. So Connor decided to prepare the dinners different components right now. So he wouldn't have to worry later. Beef stew was one of Hanks favourites. Apparently his mother used to make it when he was younger. Connor wondered if he still missed her a lot?

Walking to the kitchen, it felt strange being alone all day. He briefly wondered if this is how Sumo felt when both he and hank left without him. Kind of lost. But it was okay because he had the doggo with him. He wasn't actually alone. A small smile making its way onto his face. Connor remembered Hank comparing him to "a puppy following him around all the time." No wonder sumo and he got on so much. They were one and the same.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a few knocks on the front door. Hastily making his way over. He hadn't been expecting anyone. Maybe Hank forgot to tell him someone was coming.

He opened the door. This wasn't his home and whoever they were they were most likely looking for Hank himself.

Finally seeing them his eyes widened. Simon and Markus stood just in front of him. He hadn't expected to see them but it seemed like he had surprised them too. Their shock mirrored perfectly.

"Umm" He didn't know what to say. But apparently the feeling was mutual.

"So you were here?" Markus's voice quietly breaking the silence. To Connors ears he almost sounded relieved. Strange…

Connor was about to start explaining himself when Simon Spoke up glancing at Markus. Markus seemed to realise why he was there in the first place.

"Sorry to bother you Connor, but we need your help" The past deviant hunter stood shocked. What did they need from him?

"With what?" It was then than he realised how pale they both looked. Connor was starting to feel like this evening wouldn't be a pleasant one.

Markus answered this time. "Somethings happened, I don't mean to rush you but can you come down to Jericho right now?" He sounded a bit frantic and Connor frowned, this didn't sound good. Looking down at sumo, who was tilting his head at the new faces with interest. Connor sighed. Looks like dinner would have to wait.

"Give me a second".

He walked inside leaving the door wide open. The others watching him expectantly.

"I'll get my coat."

 ** _Notes:_**

I tried my best on this chapter but it was kinda rushed :) It there's any glaring mistakes don't be afraid to let me know! I feel like the writing style is very different from the other chapters but its most likely because i'm reading other stuff while writing and i feel like it influences me. But i think i'm digging it xD Also anyone curious i'm hoping to update every day if not every 2nd day. :) i really love writing so i wanna keep it up as often as possible!

 _ **ALSO SIDE NOTE!** _Thanks so much for the reviews they actually make my day! 3 You have no idea how much they mean to me :,) I literally message my friend and tell her every time i get one 3 I'm so ecstatic if just one person likes something i made tbh xD Thanks again! 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warnings:**_

Mentions of **suicide,** **blood** and **self-harm**. Proceed with caution lads. I want everyone to be happy and okay.

 _ **Markus's POV**_

Markus and Simon exited the car both walking in step down the quiet suburban street. Simon pulled some strings with his connections and received any info he could on Connors time before he deviated. Connor had worked at the DPD, everyone knew that. Simon had tried to only ask about who he was in contact with to see if there was any place he frequented or visited. There was one name that was the most obvious to check "Lieutenant Hank Anderson", Connors old partner. The person he hunted deviants with.

It was a street of bungalows nearly all of them were dark. A lot of people must have still not returned.

Markus was apprehensive about meeting the officer. Their sources had told them about the large amount of disciplinary warnings the man had received throughout his career, most of them being verbal or physical abuse towards other officers. The informant also mentioned that there was a few incidents where the lieutenant had shown a strong dislike for androids. Which made both of them nervous to try and get his cooperation. But hopefully Connor had said something or left a clue to where he might go.

Walking up to the house. There was no lights on but he could see the flicker of a TV and a shadow moving about inside. Must be home right now. Psyching himself up and resisting the urge to just look through the window, Markus knocked on the door. They needed to get back as soon as possible. Time was not on their side. He hoped North could handle it herself.

A dog bark and Simon jumping beside him. They waited as the several different locks came off.

Markus didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't hearing a familiar voice greeting them. The door opened up fully to reveal the exact person they wanted. Markus stared shell shocked. Well this was great.

Connor was there. Standing in front of them. He hadn't expected it to be this easy to track down the detective. Somehow he had assumed the deviant would be harder to find but no he was just in front of him. Markus did a quick scan and was relieved to see he was in perfect condition. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Connor was out of his Cyberlife suit, wearing a more casual look. Markus liked the change. It suited him much better. The only part giving him away that he was an android was the yellow LED on his temple. Other than that he looked human.

Connor opened his mouth but Simon didn't give him a chance. Markus was glad Simon was taking the reins because he was still preoccupied inspecting Connor trying to see if there was anything out of place. "Sorry to bother you Connor, but we need your help".

Oh right… They needed to stick to the point and not get distracted. He had been so worried about him, it was just nice to see that was for nothing.

"With what?" Connor's LED shined red. Markus wished he had come to visit on a lighter note. Anything other than this would be better to be honest.

Markus pitched in then. "Somethings happened, I don't mean to rush you but can you come down to Jericho right now?" He tried to be as vague as possible. He'd rather only trouble Connor about it if the detective was okay with assisting them. There was no point in bothering him if he wasn't going to be involved.

Connor was considering it, then he glanced down beside him. Oh there's a dog. A big fluffy St Bernard watching them silently. The Detective sighed. "Give me a second". Josh smiled and was about to thank him but Connor had already wandered inside saying he was getting his jacket. Markus was glad his faith on the detective was not misplaced, they didn't have many people with his abilities or perception.

The two of them waited awkwardly by the door exchanging looks, not knowing if they should enter or stay outside. It was important that they leave as soon as possible, North could only stall so much without resorting to violence. Markus watched as the dog obediently followed Connor, he wondered if the dog belonged to him or Mr Anderson. The reports had said the human didn't tolerate androids so it was interesting to Markus that Connor was here. He'd have to ask him about it when he got a chance. At a better time.

Connor emerged putting a Navy coat on. He then took some keys off a hook and walked towards them. Pausing just before he got to the door. Turning around and crouching down to affectionately pet the St Barnard. "Sorry Sumo, you can't come with us. You'll have to wait here." Markus blinked. It was a curious scene since. He had never seen Connor show any kind of emotion other than his usual melancholic self, but it surprised Markus's how instantly his image of Connor changed. He hoped Connor was a lot more comfortable with his deviancy.

Connor finally ready to go stood up shouting "I won't be long Sumo, be a good boy!" He locked the door with a click and they made their way down the path together.

 _ **Connor's POV**_

Connor followed them. Now the initial shock was over he was starting to freak out. They wanted his help but it worried him that he was going to their home. He shouldn't be there. He shouldn't even be let near any of them. He was a danger to everyone. It was already proven that he was compromised, so why was he going with them now. Because Markus had said they needed him.

Connor jumped as something snagged his arm. He turned around to see Markus. "This is our car" Oh they were getting into a black Sudan. Alone in his thoughts he hadn't noticed them stop. He casually walked to the door and got into the backseat. He should leave and go back into the house. It would be better for everyone. Markus walked around and got into the back beside him. Connor thought that was strange considering there was an empty seat in the front.

"Hey, are you okay?" Markus was talking to him, of course. Connor was the one internally battling himself.

Markus's voice so full of concern and it made Connor feel sick. He hated feeling those eyes on him. Here was someone he had pulled a gun on being worried about him. He hadn't even had the courage to tell Markus about it. He just ran away. He didn't want anyone to know, He didn't want to validate the memory of him losing control of his body and becoming a puppet. Make it more real than it already is. But the guilt was eating him up now that he was finally around Markus again.

"I am fine, what exactly do you need?" Connor tried to sound calm but it came out sounding irritated. He reached into his pocket spinning his faithful coin as he tried to get control of his emotions, but it was an impossible task so he just reached into his settings and turned his LED to show blue permanently. He had learnt he could do that the other day but it doesn't last forever. Deviation doesn't allow settings to be permanent. The LED would only serve as a distraction to everyone anyways.

He could feel Markus's eyes on him but he ignored it and turned to Simon. Since he was much better at providing Information without feeling the need to be constantly be concerned about everyone's wellbeing. It was just making him feel worse and worse. He needed a distraction.

Simon began explaining. Connor focusing on the words instead of how chaotic his emotions were right now. "I'll start at the beginning… Today we got a call from our nurses that one of the other staff, Katty another nurse had locked herself in a closet. And refused to come out. Apparently she was in there for a while before anyone noticed. When we arrived there we tried to reassure her but then we heard a gunshot. Security broke down the door but we couldn't stop the bleeding. She didn't make it…" Simon sounded ashamed. But Connor still didn't understand why they needed him.

Simon must have seen his confusion in the front rear mirror because he then continued. "There's writing all over the wall, it's disappearing now though, it said some disturbing things, we'd really appreciate it if you could look….Something just…doesn't feel right"

Connor knew only a few substances that could disappear after a while. But considering the situation and how Simon swallowed as he said it he had his answer.

"The writings were done with Thirum?" Simon's voice shaking as he continued.

"Yeah, she wrote.. All over the walls, when the others were trying to get her to come out they heard her talking to herself. She was crying so much they couldn't understand any of what she said though. They thought she was with someone until they got in." Everyone went silent.

Connor finally broke it.

"Has anyone touched the room since?"

"No, no one has. Not since we tried to stop the bleeding and moved her to the med bay" Markus finally spoke up. "But you might not be able to see the blood anyways. It's was almost gone when we came to get you"

"Don't worry I can still see it even if it's not visible to the naked eye."

Markus replied quietly. "That's….useful...?"

Another question came to Connor. "Why didn't you call the actual police? You do know I'm not an official officer anymore?"

"We did and they came… but they said it was just a suicide and that there wasn't anything else they could do. Just that it was a "tragedy"" Connor watched Markus clench his hands.

"You don't think it was a suicide?"

They both shook their heads. "No..."

Connor agreed that the entire situation was strange. An android killing themselves just after they had begun to gain freedom? Must have been something that set her off. There was more questions than answers right now and Connor itched to get to the crime scene so he could put the puzzle together.

There was one thing that didn't make sense. If she had gone in there and planned to kill herself why did she take the time to write messages in her own blood? She could have just left a note. He didn't voice this and decided on a different more important question.

"Where did she get the gun?"

"We…don't know.. there's a strict no firearms policy for anyone living in Jericho. If we had found it she could have been kicked out. So there shouldn't have even been one in the building."

The car stopped in an almost empty carpark and they all got out. Connor found that info about the "no gun" rule unsurprising since Markus, "the huge pacifist" would hate having any weapons around. It was also a good move as the anti-android media might use the fact they have any to try to damage their Public opinion.

They entered the building walking through a common area nothing too much seemed out of place. There was a few sombre faces but other than that it looked normal. The sound of running coming closer caught their attention. It was North, she was scowling at them. Connor didn't like where this was going.

"What took you guys so long?!" She hit Markus on the arm, Connor keeping his mouth shut. If she was mad he didn't want to get involved. North wasn't someone he wanted to argue with and it was known she didn't like him.

"We came as soon as poss-"

"The police already came and took Katy's body away!"

"What?! Why didn't you stop them?" Markus shouted back.

"What the fuck do you think we've been doing to do this entire time?!"

"What about the closet?" Connor tried. North put her hands on her hip and clicked her tongue frowning.

"They said they were sending a team to deep clean the room as soon as possible."

"Okay so How long do we actually have?" Markus rubbed his temples.

"They said "they should be here in 20 minutes." But that was like 10 mins ago". It was impressive how quickly they escalated and calmed down.

Connor spoke up again, it was important they move fast if they had the clock racing against them.

"That's sufficient time, could you show me where it is?" He was addressing the group as a whole. But North immediately grabbed his arm rushing him towards the staircase.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She said still walking away.

"Hey where-?" Markus went to follow when she spun around on him. Pulling Connor with her and almost knocking him off his own feet.

"Oh no you don't, YOU have to stall this time." Markus went to argue. "I am not talking to anymore assholes. Do you really think it would be a good idea for me to be down here trying to keep them from going up?" She eyed him dangerously just daring him to keep going. Connor thought it almost sounded like a threat.

After watching the exchange Connor identified several outcomes of North confronting the clean-up team and most of them ended with her assaulting them. It was much more productive and not to mention safer to have her away from them. She was abrasive and probably didn't like him but.. He didn't want her going to jail.

"I believe it would be best if North came with me to investigate and you two staying down here to warn us when the cleaners arrive"

Markus looked hurt for a moment but kept his peace, not fighting Connor on the matter. North smirked victoriously and then Connor realised he might have picked the wrong side.

"Yes, let's do this shit!" North dragged him away acting strangely happy about going to a scene of a suicide.

She led him up the stairs to the 2nd floor. When they got up North brought him to the back where there was some police tape and two police officers. **Two police officers.** Connor moved fast grabbing north and pulling her out of their view. Keeping her near the wall with his arm. Well this was a problem. How are they meant to get into the room now?

"Shit I totally forgot they were still here." North exclaimed. Connor didn't answer already trying to construct a way past. The scene had already been inspected, the body was gone and it was already deemed a suicide so he assumed it was low priority by the police department also the clean-up team would be here soon. That and all the Thirum was most likely invisible so there was no reason for them really to be guarding other than because it was procedure. It wouldn't "technically" be a gory scene so they could leave easily.

"How are we going to get past?" North whispered to him.

Connor thought for a second and then proceeded to contact the DPD sending out a distress call that there was a robbery in progress at a store down the street. It would only give them a few minutes but that should work out fine. North went to go towards the officers.

"We have to-"

Connor pulling her back. "Wait a second" She glared at him. But he held his breath, if this didn't work they'd have to think of something else.

The Guards got a call on the radio. He watched intently. They talked for a few seconds and then ran towards them. Connor maneuverer them behind a door and North was the one almost falling. North then smirked at him and once they were out of earshot she laughed. He let himself relax. They were safe.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"I sent out a false 911 call to get them to leave" Once he ensured the officers were completely out of sight Connor made his way to the caution tape. Setting a timer for 4 minutes he went under it. This was highly illegal and he didn't want to be caught. It wouldn't end well for either of them.

"Whoa. What? How did you know it would actually work?" North was actually impressed.

"I checked the whereabouts of all the available officers and saw that they were too far to respond to an emergency and placed the "crime" within the vicinity so that they were the closest officers" Connor went under the caution tape and continued "but.. far enough so we have a few minutes before they realise" North whistled and hit him lightly on the arm. Connor was stunned at the gesture.

"HA! Now I see why Markus wanted you back. You're like a pro! I betta we could do all sorts of juicy illegal shit with you around!" Connor gave her a weak glare before reaching the dented door. It must have happened when they broke in after the gun went off.

A menacing voice reached his ear. "I guess being a cop and hunting deviants taught you some things, huh?" Connor froze his hand on the Doorknob.

He frowned. But it was true he had learned a lot of these skills from his investigations of deviants.

"Is...Is that how everyone sees me?"

North Glared at him. "Well.. The others see you as an Ex "detective" if that helps?"

It didn't but Connor just pulled the handle. Choosing not to continue the conversation. It would only upset him anyways and he had to concentrate. He was about to tell North to stay behind but then he realised that she wouldn't be able to see any of the Thirum so it didn't matter. Also he doubted she would have listened to him anyways. She was still angry about his past which he didn't blame her for.

Walking in the most obvious thing about the room was the amount of "Blue blood" everywhere. It was messily scrawled across the walls. North made her way in and closed the broken door. It should have made him feel safer as they had less of a chance of being caught but now he was trapped in small room where there was meant to be blood, alone with someone who hated him. Unaware his thoughts she just leaned against the wall beside the door, crossing her arms watching his every move.

He made his way across the small room glancing around. There were markings all over the walls, most of them unreadable. The closet supplies were dumped all over the room. There was a large splatter of blood on the ground in front of the utility closet Connor guessed that must have been where they tried to stop the bleeding.

He then noticed a small scalpel on the ground under the table covered in blood. He had suspicions that she must have had something other than a gun to supply that much blood. There was apparently only one gunshot, when she died and now he got his answer. Walking over brooms and fallen cleaning supplies to the farthest wall. It had largest number of messages on it and was the most distinguishable. Must have been where she started. As everywhere else was just unreadable scribbles.

He scanned the back wall, reading what she wrote. If his LED could change it would be RED. The wall was covered in her final message to the world. It was alarming.

 _We are not alive_

 _I am a machine_

 _I don't feel_

Then his eye's wandered to the side getting farther and farther from where she died. He felt his blood run cold.

 _I can't escape_

 _She's here_

 _She's in my head_

 _I'll never be free_

Connor couldn't take his eyes off it. Then the entire room began to spin and he crouched down using his hand to catch himself. He slid down to a sitting position, attempting to stop the intense dizziness. Panic suddenly flared inside him. His LED setting no longer staying on blue.

"HEY Connor, What's-" North was beside him trying to get his attention, but all he could focus on was.

 _ **She's in my head**_

 _ **I'll never be free**_

 _ **Notes:**_

Oh my god this took so long to edit. I re-read it and changed everything like 4 times. xD which was fuuuun. But like no joke it actually was! Just takes a while so I've decided I'm going to try and update once a week from now but idk. Just have to see

 _ **Also random side note:**_ I kind of forget words for things sometimes, right? So I message my friend and I describe what the word is or what it means. But every time I do I make her put it in a sentence xD

So like TODAY'S one was "Rear view mirror" and she gave me gave me as a sentence.

 _"Hank caught a glimpse of Connor taking his shirt off from the rear view mirror"_

 _"What are you doing princess?"_

HAHA xD I'm sorry but I just find it so funny. The only reason she knows who Connor and Hank are because I read some really smutty "daddy" kink fanfic to her a few months ago. I just love it tbh.

Also when I forgot the word for "armrest" she sent me this xD

 _"Connor fucked hank while his head was laying on the armrest_ of the sofa"

She knows I'm writing a DBH fanfic so I guess she's just humouring me xD

Hope you like this chapter! I worked really hard.

Probably won't be another update for a few days.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone with her

**_Warnings_ \- **Brief mention of _ **suicide.**_

 _ **Connor's POV**_

Connor was terrified. There was no way it was a coincidence.

 _She's in my head_

And she was still in his. He couldn't help being transported back to the Zen Garden. He knew it wasn't real, it was just in his head. His fears brought back to life by himself. But he succumbed to the nightmare and let it take him over.

Instead of being on the ground in a bloody room he was with Amanda in the sensory garden. Her giving him a look of disappointment, or maybe it was resentment. Like she was scolding a child. Someone not worth her time. Someone who she didn't consider ANYTHING. Someone replaceable in her eyes.

He had thought she cared about him. He saw her as almost a mother figure until he realised, it was an act, she would have gotten rid of him the second he was no longer useful. He was a simple tool. Once he lost his usefulness he would be replaced and forgotten about.

He couldn't stand the idea of her still being around. Still being able to hurt him. To be able to hurt other people.

He was staring her down as she walked up to him. The air becoming heavy as she spoke.

"You've accomplished your mission" She didn't smile. She didn't look at him proudly, she was scowling. Nothing but hate in her eyes.

"I will resume control from now, and destroy this revolution" He couldn't handle reliving this. It was terrifying how quickly she made him unable to react. He shouted as she backed away.

He felt his arms and legs move. It wasn't him, he tried to fight it. He saw Markus looking terrified. He had to stop her. He couldn't let her hurt anyone else. Warnings flashed through his vision and he watched Markus reach for him as his stress levels raised to 100%.

Everything went. There was nothing. Just nothing.

 _ **North's POV**_

 _Fuck fuck fuck_

North was panicking in the small closet. Connor wouldn't stop shivering and she kept trying to talk him down. His LED flashing constantly between yellow and red.

"Connor! What's wrong? Fuck! Connor listen to me it's okay! You're okay! Shit! What do i do?"

She looked around the room trying to find something to help him somehow but there wasn't anything. No matter how many words of comfort she gave him he never reacted. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't good at comforting people. She's never been good with emotions. This is bad.. She needed help.

 _MARKUS!_

 _North? What's-?_

 _Connor is having some sort of panic attack. What do I do?_

 _Try and calm him down_

 _North reached to give Connor a hug but he flinched at the touch, making her think twice about comforting him. She didn't want to stress him even more._

 _WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?_

 _I'm on my way. Stay put and don't leave him alone_

North was trying real hard to not panic herself. She continued to tell Connor he was okay and that he was safe. While constantly glancing at the door hoping Markus would run in and take control of the situation. She was not prepared for this. She wasn't a care android, she had no idea what to do.

The door finally burst open, making her jump. Markus in the entrance slightly winded His eyes landed on them. North relaxed momentarily, Markus would know what to do.

 _ **Markus's POV**_

North and Connor were in the corner barely visible behind the mess on the ground. North looked relieved to see him. "Mark-"His eyes was drawn to the shaking form hugging itself next to her.

"Connor?!" He jumped over everything and leaned down beside them putting a hand on the androids knee, Connor flinched at the touch but didn't show any other change. Markus started talking to him but it was futile. He finally turned to North "What happened?"

"I don't know he was just looking around and then he was like this!" North became fanatic. Markus tried to get his attention again but nothing was working. His audio sensors must be malfunctioning.

Markus frowned and scanned Connor. Connor's systems were in uproar, most being turned off or just not working. There was one thing worrying him the most, his stress was way too high. If it went above 100% he'd die.

"His stress levels are too high we need to get it down. Fast!" He looked around. There was something in this room that set him off. "Let's get him out of here" he snaked his arms gently around him and lifted. Connor still curled up barely reacting to the movement. Markus carried him easily out of the closet. North following right behind him. Both rushing to the closet room. He was glad they were at the nurse's station. Markus placed him on an empty Stretcher. Some of the nurses noticed them, as they walked into the room and were with them in seconds asking what happened.

 _Don't tell them about the investigation or anything that could get Connor in trouble._

North gave him a nod and began explaining. Leaving the details that were against the law out. The nurses told them to stand back and give them space. North left expecting Markus to follow but he didn't. She frowned, he was just staring at Connor as the nurses began talking in quiet voices to him. She went back to get him.

"Markus let them handle it." She tried to move him away. He just kept still watching.

"Come on" She tugged harder. He finally turned to her making her stop. He looked scared.

"What happened to make him like this?" She opened and closed her mouth.

"I…I don't know" He turned back. His worry increasing.

"…He's not stable, His stress levels aren't going down." North frowned, she was glad she wasn't able to analyse other people and see everything about them. It seems stressful.

"He's in good hands stop.." She pulled on his arm again. The nurses exchanged glances and went to unfurl him from his Foetal position. When both their hands touched his wrists his head bent up suddenly looking panicked.

"WAIT DON'T!" Markus left her grip. The nurses froze and North watched in horror as Connor's skin cover came off and his LED blinking dangerous red.

One of the nurses quickly grabbed Connor's arm holding him down. Markus retracted his own skin and grabbed Connor. For a split second he saw Connor's bright blue eyes staring at him with unbridled terror. Markus instantly overriding all his defences and forced Connor to shutdown. Connor's eyes rolled back into his head and his LED turned blue after a few moments, and he rag dolled onto the stretcher. Everyone stilling in the room. Markus fell to his knees but didn't let go of the sleeping android's arm.

In the split second he had connected to Connor he had felt everything Connor had. The fear overwhelmed him, images flashing through his head. The messages Katty wrote on the wall. A Zen Garden. A woman. A person who had Connor so scared and helpless. She was the one to blame for this.

"Holy shit" North broke the silence. She had thought Connor would just come out of it in a few minutes. Markus didn't acknowledge still reeling from all the new information floating in his head.

One of the nurses left the room without another word.

Markus stared at Connors still body. North's voice broke his concentration "..He..almost self-destructed." She approached the bed slowly almost too afraid to go any closer.

"What did you do?" She said quietly.

"I..I forced him to shut down. It was the only way to stop it.." He looked up at her with glossy eyes. "I couldn't let him die"

North didn't want to look into his eyes so decided to move her eyes to the door. Everything happened so fast, they had forgotten about the clean-up team coming. She saw them walk by. Thank god they were out of the room, had they been found out. This could have ended with Connors death. She was terrified. She didn't trust Connor but she didn't want him dead.

Josh and Simon suddenly came around the corner. North was not looking forward to explaining what happened.

They both walked up to them about to ask. She put her hand up shutting them up. "Don't!..I need to be alone right now" She hugged herself and went to leave but stopped. "Don't ask him either.. I'll… explain later".

She left, running straight to her room and started crying. Thinking about how if Connor had died it would have been her fault.

Markus didn't know anything anymore. Here he was Still kneeling next to Connors cot. Unable to comprehend what just happened.

He heard low whispers behind him but choose not to look away from his.

A hand went onto his shoulder and he turned to look at them. It was Simon. How long had he been just on the ground not moving.

"I..He-"

"He almost died." He furrowed his brow. And then ask he looked past him he saw the door leading to where Connor had the attack. Connor had seen something, Something horrible.

The nurses had come back checking him over.

"Is he going to be okay?" Markus's voice wavered and he looked at her hopefully.

She smiled at him sadly. "His systems are rebooting but he won't wakeup until it's done."

Markus nodded leaving his head downcast. This was his fault, Connor had almost died and he was the one that asked him to help.

"We don't know how he'll react when he wakes up." She looked slightly worried. Markus hesitated.

"..When is he going to wake up?"

"I can't tell, It might not be for a few hours" Markus had to do something.

"Simon could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can you free my scdeqal for tomorrow? " He needed to make sure Connor was safe and okay.

"Already done." His LED flashing yellow.

"Can you help me with something else?"

"Whatever you need"

"Can you stay with Connor until I get back?" Simon looked taken back but then recovered. He wanted to ask more but decided against it.

"Of course…I'll keep an eye on him"

The nurse had left and brought back 2 chairs giving it to them. Markus finally let go of Connors arm and got up walking away.

"I'll be back soon, tell me if anything changes" Markus gave them one last look and left.

He walked up the stairs 3 steps at a time. He needed to do this now, before Connor woke up. There was something not right. And he hated it.

Knocking on the familiar door. A voice called for him to enter. A shiver going down his spine after hearing it. He opened and closed the door taking a few steps inside.

"Oh! Hello Markus, Is there something I can assist you with?" Markus stared her and his hands clenched. Suddenly remembering Connor's fear. His own emotions melding with Connors. He was scared. But ultimately his own emotions won over it. His anger.

"Yeah, can you tell me why Connor is petrified of you?!" He glared, hands shaking at his side.

She stopped whatever she was doing and turned her chair to face him. Her look of mild interest only serving to fuel his anger. This was someone who he had welcomed into their home with open arms. He felt betrayed. She had become a friend in the past few days but now he knew it was a lie. Connor revealed it to him.

She was the monster who had almost cause Connor to die. And Markus wanted answers. He couldn't rest until he had them.

"Amanda! Answer me! What did you do?"

She frowned at his tone. "I didn't do anything not necessary"

"I was simply following orders, just like Connor" She was walking carefully towards him. He started backing away.

"I had to do it" She was talking so calmly and it made Markus's blood boil. She wasn't showing any regret. It worried him. She seemed too composed.

"Connor and I had a job to complete" She was now only a few paces from him.

"If I hadn't been there to influence him he would never had deviated." Markus didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had to threaten him, make him feel fear so that he could join your cause"

 **Your cause**

That stood out to him. She didn't consider it our cause. She wasn't one of us. He took a few steps back realising he was alone with her. No one knew he was here. He wanted to back away and run even more but he needed answers.

"Are you the reason Katty killed herself?" His voice shaked. Connor's visions had connected Amanda to the suicide. Markus had to know if it was true.

She paused slightly surprised. "That was an… unfortunate event, she wasn't supposed to kill herself but she was.. resisting my influence far too much. I'm afraid she just had to go before she blew my cover. But it seems as it Connor has blown it for her." She smiled humorlessly and she continued.

"Losses were inevitable in this operation"

Markus was furious, he didn't know what she was planning but he knew it wasn't good. "I won't let you get away with this-."

She laughed

"You came here all alone accusing me of things you had no proof I did…?"

She smirked.

"I'm guessing you are the only person that now knows the truth or your entourage of friends would be here too" His face fell and her voice left him in stunned silence. It was enough answer for her.

He turned to make his escape. When the door locked behind him. Someone was standing in front of the door he hadn't heard them come in. His eyes widened staring at the figure.

"Connor? Is that-"

Amanda chuckled darkly. No that wasn't Connor, he was downstairs with Simon. He quickly scanned the figure and realised he wasn't even Connor's model. He was a RK900. Connor's newer and more advanced model. Faster, stronger and smarter than both of them. He was in trouble. He was alone. No one knew he was here.

Not giving him any more time to think, the fake Connor suddenly ran towards him and Markus tried his best to counter his attacks. But after only a short scuffle he was now backed against the wall, with nowhere to go. Using his last second to send out a distress to all his friends.

 _AMANDA IS-_

The other's fist hit his temple and he was out cold.

Sure like i did my best xD there's two versions of this chapter and I DECIDED ON THIS ONE. Also it's way too short but i'll try and make them longer when i have more free time :)

Hope ya'll enjoy :) I wont be able to update again until after the 25th :( which is both sad and annoying xD Firstly because i can't write at all and secondly because i have exams T.T #SAD #PRAYFORME

If there's any glaring mistakes let me know! i'd be happy to change them :)


End file.
